


is coffee better than a bottle of whiskey?

by lophrelplanes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Hybrids, M/M, Schlatt is Tubbo's dad, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, coffee shop AU, dont ship tubbo and schlatt, irresponsible parenting, sleepy bois own a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lophrelplanes/pseuds/lophrelplanes
Summary: Quackity finds himself in a rather strange situation; a child no older than 10 years of age wanders into the shop completely unaccompanied.He works as a cashier in a rather small but cozy coffee shop located in the middle of a city filled with skyscrapers and businessmen. It was a rather easy life, working every weekday for a few hours in the little place around fellow coworkers that he grew to become fond of. That was until one day, a child with little small horns and goat ears came in, hesitantly walking up to the counter.ORQuackity works in Philza's coffee shop when he finds some kid with goat horns and ears walk in. (SPOILER: It's Tubbo.)(OFFICIALLY UNCOMPLETED AND DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 296
Kudos: 1077





	1. Another Child

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY A BIT MORE**
> 
> Hellloooooooooooo guys! Lophrel here!
> 
> I just wanted to start off by saying: I do not ship Schlatt with Tubbo, that is disgusting. This is a father son relationship, not one of romance (ew). You also shouldn't ship Tommy and Tubbo, they're just best friends in this story. Neither do I ship real life people, I'm writing about Schlatt's persona on the Dream SMP with Quackity's persona on the Dream SMP. 
> 
> So anyways, this world is basically filled with hybrids (people who have usually genetic animalistic characteristics, whether it be a tail, ears, etc.) and regular people living in harmony. Quackity works in a coffee shop owned by Philza, as Wilbur, Techno, and Nikki work in the shop together. Tommy is also often in the coffee shop sitting at the tables playing some games or something. Yes, Sleepy Bois Inc. are a family in this AU. 
> 
> On that note, let's get into the story! Thanks for readinggg!
> 
> (Update: I have found that I'm no longer interested in writing this fic, so with the help of my audience, have come up with new fic ideas to write about! I deeply apologize if you were expecting more of this story :[ )

Chapter 1: Another Child

The smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air as sunlight filtered through the wide windows illuminating most of the shop. Empty tables and chairs lined the walls, except for just one seating a little blonde child, focused on whatever game he was playing on his phone. A sweet melody played from hidden speakers making the store seem that much warmer.

It was a bit late in the afternoon, almost 3:00 PM as the usually busy establishment had died down of it's customers leaving Quackity time to rest before he served another person. it was often in the mornings that several businessmen and women came in to grab a quick cup of coffee before heading off to whatever boring office job they had. Rather than them, Quackity was content with this lifestyle, as he made a decent amount of money every week, living in a small but comfortable apartment, a few blocks away from his workplace. He was fine like this.

As he was wiping down the counter, Quackity heard a little bell sound from the entrance, cueing that another customer had walked in. "Welc- ome?" Quackity said, confused, as he looked up to meet eyes with a child no older than 10 years of age. He had little horns on either sides of his head, accompanied by ears that were a bit pressed to his face as if he were nervous. Tousled dark brown hair sat atop his head, as he was clutching the straps of a yellow and black backpack he'd been wearing. This kid wasn't accompanied by any adult or anything and he'd walked in rather hesitantly, caution filled with every step inching closer to the counter.

"Hello.. can I have a strawberry smoothie?" The boy asked, barely above a whisper. "I saw that you guys had some from the picture outside, so I was wondering if I could get one.." he continued, looking around the shop with darting pupils. 

"Yeah, of course let me make one for ya'." Quackity responded, still a bit dumbfounded. "Uh, do you have your parents with you? Maybe an older sibling?" He asked, looking out the glass doors hoping to spot a parental figure of some sort, anything.

"Uh, my dad told me to get something from here and wait a bit." He said again, still averting his eyes. "He gave me some money, so I can still pay!" He said.  
"Don't worry about it little guy, this drink is on the house." Quackity said with a smile. "What's your name?" He asked, wanting to make sure the kid didn't wander off or anything. What an irresponsible dad though, he thought.

"Oh, thank you! And it's Tubbo.." The boy responded, seeming to slightly ease up.

"Alright then Tubbo, how old are you?" Quackity then asked, as he started to fix up strawberry smoothie for him. Even though he was working on the drink, the cashier was sure to keep the guy in his peripheral at all times. He didn't want the kid to get kidnapped or anything.

"I'm 8." He replied, holding up 8 fingers with both his hands rather timidly. Huh, that's how old Tommy is. What a coincidence. Quackity thought.

"Hey, Tommy, c'mere for a sec." Quackity a bit loudly demanded, still working on the drink as Tommy looked up from his game, maybe a bit annoyed.

"What?" He simply responded, before his eyes wandered over to Tubbo, a boy wearing a bee backpack seemingly the same age as him. Curious, Tommy got up from his seat and walked over to the other boy clutching his phone in one hand. 

"Do you play Minecraft?" Tommy asked simply to the other child, holding up his phone screen displaying the main screen of Minecraft PE.

At this question, Tubbo's eyes seemed to sparkle a little bit as he scrambled to open his backpack revealing that he too, had a phone. "Yeah! D'ya wanna play?" He asked, his confidence seemingly to have boosted at the question. Tommy grinned widely at the response, as he took the other's hand and practically dragged him to the table he was sitting at prior.

A few minutes later, Quackity had finished up the smoothie and headed over to the table where the two were sitting at, happily chatting about the game that they both held in their hands. "Here's your smoothie Tubbo," the cashier said, setting it down on the table top next to him. "Hope ya' like it." he added with a smile.

"Ah," Tubbo exclaimed as he set his phone down and reached into his backpack pocket before pulling out a 100$ bill. "Thank you!" he said, handing the bill over to Quackity.

"Woah, hey, I told you it's on the house. Also, that's wayy to much for a 5 dollar smoothie you know." He said chuckling but declining the large sum of money in a rather surprised stupor. "Your dad gave you a hundred dollars to buy something from a coffee shop?" Quackity questioned, rather confused.  
"..Is it really that much money?" He asked with a frown, confusion sprawled across his face. Quackity just laughed at it, patting the kid's head and walking back to his place at the counter. His dad's probably some high paid office worker, he thought. 

Around 30 minutes later, Quackity had served a few more customers who walked in, now getting a bit worried about where Tubbo's dad was. He wouldn't just ditch his kid here, right? At that moment, the little door bell rang as a man with a well fashioned suit walked in. And goodness, did this man look attractive. He had dark brown hair contorting around the curly goat horns and ears he had atop his head, an expensive looking watch displayed on his wrist. He was tall, at least half a foot taller than Quackity, built looking muscles accompanying his height. He glanced around the shop as if he were looking for someone before he spotted the man behind the counter.

"Hey, I dropped my kid off here like, half an hour ago. Where is he?" The suited man asked, almost rudely. He also seemed rather annoyed, as if he were expecting something bad to happen.

"Yeah, he's over there," Quackity pointed over to a table a bit far back in the shop. "He's playing with the owner's kid. I think they're getting along well." He stated, as the man gave him a suspicious glance before heading over to get his son. Although he was out of ear shot, the cashier could tell that Tubbo was a bit reluctant to leave the shop and friend that he'd become so fond of in such little time. All of a sudden, the man seemed to say something before his kid's eyes lit up and obediently packed up his things, waving Tommy goodbye. 

"Did you give my kid that smoothie for fucking free?" The man asked, slightly upset, walking up to the counter as he held Tubbo's hand in his.

"Yeah, well he was just a kid who came in alone, who wouldn't offer him a free drink?" Quackity exclaimed, now a bit afraid that the man would then yell at him. He was really keeping it together, trying not to tell him that he was wrong for leaving his kid alone in a coffee shop in the first place.

"...So you seriously don't know who I am..?" the man asked confusedly.

"..I'm sorry, should I know who you are?" Quackity retorted, now getting confused with what was happening. Have I met this guy before? Is he a regular? No, he'd realize if such a good looking (yet rude) guy came into the shop often. 

The tall man scratched the back of his neck, maybe in a bit of disappointment but relief (?) at the same time. "Alright, well I'm dropping Tubbo off here around the same time again tomorrow. Think of it as, like, babysitting, yeah? I'll pay you every session too, so don't worry about that." The man said, almost in a menacing way. What he said wasn't a request, but more a demand. 

"Uhm, I'm sorry sir, but that's not really how this establishment works.." Quackity rushed, really not wanting to have to deal with two kids in the small area. 

That was before the father slid nearly 500$ over the counter. "Make it work." He said with a grin. "I'll pay you another 1000 tomorrow when you watch him." He said, now a lot more aggressive, yet smiling at the same time. 

With that, Tubbo and his father were out the door with a wave, leaving as quickly as when they left. Well, this is gonna be one hell of a babysitting session, he thought, as Quackity stuffed the money into his pockets.


	2. Schlatt POV pog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Schlatt's perspective of the situation so far :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I did not expect this fanfic to get so many hits, thank you all :D   
> I know that people are a sucker for the Coffee Shop AUs, so I'm glad I decided to create one for this ship and family dynamic(s) lol
> 
> The first chapter, in my opinion, wasn't as great as I thought it out to be since I wrote the first draft on google docs and carelessly copy and pasted it onto Ao3, but I will take more precautions going on, so prepare for some (hopefully) better chapters! :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Schlatt was never one for children. He tended to curse a lot, drink, smoke, just about the worse influence a child could have growing up. Hell, the guy owned a big name company, one of the largest in the country. How would he raise a child when he was constantly running around managing some idiots that couldn't get their jobs done quick enough? It gave him a headache just thinking about it.

But, then there was that one night when Schlatt was drunk out of his mind, only to wake up to some kid no older than 5 years sleeping soundly next to him. it was only after he consulted his secretary a few minutes later that the big boss man figured out that he just decided to adopt a kid off the streets in his drunken stupor the night before. It was probably one of the best decisions he's made in his life, but Schlatt wouldn't admit that to anyone.

-

He spent the first few months with the kid going to several pediatrics and dentists in order to make sure he was healthy, as well as naming him Tubbo, a title that the child was very fond of. In that mess, Schlatt'd actually found out that the kid was a moobloom hybrid, evident nearly a year later as the kid grew small, protruding horns and a pair of fluffy, drooping ears. At just 7 years of age, the kid could pass off as Schlatt's biological son with the matching dark hair and similar hybrid attributes.

However, it also became apparent that the two nearly had nothing in common regarding their personalities. Schlatt was a person of power, control, and instability while Tubbo was shy, overbearingly nice, and liked bees. Bees. It was kind of ironic how different, yet so alike they were.

Then, Tubbo was introduced to some of Schlatt's high-ranking employees, since it wasn't like his new workaholic father could take care of him all the time. Fundy took it quite well, while he was quite skeptical, the two still got along. Ranboo's interaction with Tubbo was probably the best, as they hit it off immediately. The half enderman introduced the kid to Minecraft, where he took quite the fascination at the bees of the game. The two could go on for hours just playing the dumb, pixel game, which Schlatt took as a cue to incorporate babysitting into Ranboo's job. 

There was that one time, however, years after he picked Tubbo off the streets, when Schlatt found himself oh so screwed once he realized that he was nearly late for a rather important meeting that evening. All of his employees were probably home by now, meaning that he had no one to take care of Tubbo while he was gone. Shit. Thoughts running through his head, he had no idea what to do as he adjusted the rear-view mirror in order to get a better look at the small moobloom, who was looking out the window clutching his bee backpack. The smallest of horns were peeking from his tousled hair, accompanied by smaller, droopy ears. 

"Hey bud, how you doing?" Schlatt asked, trying to lighten the mood. The silence of the car was deafening, even with the loud traffic beeping outside.

"Mmm.. good. Kinda tired." The boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Considering the fact that Schlatt woke the kid up in such a hurry, his tiredness was understandable. He let out a small chuckle before once again thinking about what to do with the kid. Was Tubbo calm enough to stay in the office while Schlatt went to the meeting? No, leaving him alone like that would be a bad idea. And any other place he could think of would be too far to get to with his limited time. Sighing in frustration, Schlatt glanced out the window wondering what was taking the rest of the road so fucking long.

That was when he noticed a small corner-store coffee shop accompanied by a small sign out front reading, "The Sleepy Cafe"; a coffee shop from which he'd have his secretary run to grab him a cup of coffee every morning. As far as he knew, his secretary became a well recognized regular there and the employees were nice. But no, leaving Tubbo there would be irresponsible. Someone could kidnap him, maybe sell him on the black market or something... but what other choice did he have? Letting out another breath, the suited man looked back into the rearview mirror, taking note of how Tubbo was now looking towards the aforementioned coffee shop, eyes longing for something there. 

Sighing, Schlatt reached back around behind his seat to face his kid. "Hey, you wanna hang there while I go to work for a bit?" He asked, nodding over to the shop. The red light overhead halted the cars from moving forward, so doing something as careless as this on the road was fine for another 15 seconds or so. Looking back at his dad, Tubbo's eyes seemed to shine a little. Because of Schlatt's work and the constant babysitting, the 8 year old rarely went outside to any type of public attraction, so the idea of enjoying food that wasn't homemade kind of interested him.

Darting his head back between Schlatt and the cozy looking shop, Tubbo made his decision with a nod as he quickly opened the door of the car and bolted out before the light turned back green. "I'll be back soon Tubbster!" Schlatt shouted after him, as his kid responded with a wave back, smile sprawled across his face. The last thing Schlatt saw before driving away was the strawberry smoothie poster out front advertising the store.

_I guess he really wanted that smoothie._

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Schlatt returned to the shop exhausted. That was one hell of a meeting. Briskly opening the door to the shop, the scent of freshly roasted coffee hit him like a freight train, the smell alone giving him a new found boost of energy. Looking around though, he couldn't seem to spot the dark headed child. _Shit, maybe this was a bad idea._ He thought as he walked over to the cashier. 

Now, Schlatt was not only a very rich dude, but he also tended to gain a lot of recognition in the public. I mean, who wouldn't know the face of one of the biggest CEOs of the fucking country? That's why he always hated going out in the public alone, constantly being bombarded with "fans" and paparazzi, people who, in Schlatt's point of view, were only there to gain from his fame and money. It annoyed him to his core, which is precisely why he didn't want to have any social interaction with anyone in that shop. 

"Hey, I dropped my kid off here like, half an hour ago. Where is he?" The tall man asked the guy behind the counter, not bothering to look the cashier in the eye. In less than a second the guy would ask for a picture and maybe even an autograph as usu--

"Yeah, he's over there. He's playing with the owner's kid. I think they're getting along well." The smaller of the two stated with a smile, pointing over to a table near the back of the shop. _Huh?_ Schlatt looked back at the cashier, suspecting something to happen, for the guy to say more, to plead for something, anything. But no, he allowed the ram to just carry on over to his kid. _...Whatever. Maybe he didn't see my face right._

Reaching the table, Schlatt noticed Tubbo sitting across from the aforementioned "owner's kid", the two looking about the same age. This kid had bright blonde hair and blue eyes glued to the small screen he held in his tiny little hands. The two were talking about bees or something, too zoned in to notice the tall man walking towards them. "Tubbo, let's leave now." Schlatt stated, not wanting to stay in the public's eye any longer. To this, Tubbo looked up to greet the eyes of his father with a frown. 

"Eh? Can I stay a little longer?" He asked with those godforsaken pleading eyes. While he may have allowed it in a different situation, Schlatt wanted to go home and crash in his bed so desperately than stay in the cramped shop any longer. 

"C'mon bud, it's getting late." Schlatt said, sighing. At this point, the blonde kid started to say something with a rather upset expression before Tubbo interrupted.

"I haven't finished my smoothie yet! See?" As the kid pointed over to the nearly finished drink. "That nice man gave it for free! I can't waste it!" He desperately pleaded, really wanting to stay even a couple minutes longer.

Exhaling sharply, the older man was now getting a bit annoyed. Sure, he understood why the kid wanted to stay, but all he wanted was to just go home and relax for the rest of the night. "How about this," He started again, deciding on the bargaining tactic. "If we leave right now, you can come back again tomorrow. Like the sound of it?" He asked. At this point, Tubbo knew that he was going to have to leave the store despite his actions. But, the idea of being able to come back the day after was better than nothing. 

"Alright!" He replied, quickly packing up his things and waving the other kid, who he now knew was named Tommy, goodbye. Walking back to the cashier, the realization hit him. _Did he just say the dude gave that shit to him for free? So that cashier knows who I am, right?_

"Did you give my kid that smoothie for fucking free?" Schlatt asked, a little over a whisper to ensure that Tubbo didn't hear.

"Yeah, well he was just a kid who came in alone, who wouldn't offer him a free drink?" The guy behind the counter responded, a bit nervously. This time, Schlatt was able to get a good look at the man - and god, was he ~~attractive~~ actually not that bad looking. The guy wore a beanie which covered a majority of his head apart from dark bangs peeking out the front, swept carelessly to the side. He wore a white apron, a small tag with the printed name, "QUACKITY" stitched to the upper right-side of the cloth. And jesus fuck, was this guy short. Schlatt himself was stood pretty tall at 6'3, (Almost 192 centimeters) and this guy was at least half a foot shorter, if not more. 

"...So you seriously don't know who I am..?" Schlatt asked, ignoring the cashier's ~~beautiful features~~ appearance, rather confused. 

"..I'm sorry, should I know who you are?" The cashier, who now is supposedly named Quackity, asked. _Fucking hell, he really doesn't who I am. Does this guy live under a rock or something?_ Schlatt thought, scratching the back of his neck in ponder.

"Alright, well I'm dropping Tubbo off here around the same time again tomorrow. Think of it as, like, babysitting, yeah? I'll pay you every session too, so don't worry about that." The taller of the two demanded, a grin starting to appear on his face. If he loved anything, it was controlling people to do shit for him.

"Uhm, I'm sorry sir, but that's not really how this establishment works.." Quackity quickly stated, as he seemed to get more and more nervous with each word that fell out of Schlatt's mouth. People are so stubborn.

"Make it work." Schlatt replied, handing $500 over as if it were just pocket money, grin widening with every sentence. "I'll pay you another 1,000 tomorrow **when** you watch him." Really emphasizing that 'when' part to make sure that he knew it wasn't a request. Before the short ass cashier could utter another word, the father and son were out the door with a wave, leaving him in bewilderment. 

Once they were several paces away from the shop, Schlatt sparked up a conversation;

"Hey Tubbo." 

"Yeah?"

"You think you can get me that guy's number?" Schlatt asked with a grin.

"I can try." Tubbo replied, giggling. 

God, this was going to be fun.


	3. Another Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I'm sorry about last night, as I made an empty promise that I'd be able to upload this chapter by yesterday T^T  
> I'll be sure to upload another chapter by later today or tmr in order to make up for it, but my schedule right now is so unorganized lol
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! (✿´‿`)

Of course, Quackity isn't the only one to run the small coffee shop, as despite its size, business was often booming. 

Firstly, we have Mr. Loverboy, WIlbur Soot. Quite the lady's man, or man's man, he tended to attract a lot of women and several queer men with those sharp facial features and tall stature (like goddamn bruh you're 6'5, 195.5 cm.). Sometimes, his older brother would coax him to perform one of his songs outside the shop in order to get more customers, often leading to a long line of people waiting to get their orders taken. One hell of a business strategy I guess. Well, the guy did also have a really nice personality. Funny, good at singing, handsome, nice, practically the ideal guy. Just not Quackity's type. 

Then, we have Technoblade, the aforementioned older brother. Well, when you envision a pig hybrid, you'd probably picture some overweight dude with a weird snout and spiral tail. However, Techno was far from it. While he was in fact a pig hybrid, the guy was really well built, standing at 6'3 (190.5 cm) and very sharp facial features. Long, straight pink hair flowed down from his head reaching his mid-torso area, often tied in a ponytail, accompanied by elf-like ears on either side of his head. While he looked physically appealing, the guy looked so tired inside. Not only that, but he tended to scare Quackity with his monotonous voice, dark humour, and somewhat hidden bloodlust. 

After that, we have Niki. A sort of godsend from heaven. She was oh so very kind to everyone no matter who they were, often covering for Quackity when he came a few minutes late to work. She had medium length hair, the front few strands bleached a light off yellowish color. Not only that, but she was shorter than Quackity, a big refresher from the practical giants that he'd always work with. She was also the best baker & coffee maker in the shop. She and Quackity would often spend their lunch break eating one of her many pastries and just chatting.

Finally, we have Philza, the manager of the shop and father of Wilbur and Technoblade. (As well as Tommy) The man was often at the shop in his back office filling out paperwork and such. He had medium length blonde hair and blue eyes, often found wearing a white-green striped hat. He was a really nice guy, patient with the several antics Quackity got into. However, Quackity has seen him mad before when Tommy did something especially bad, or when people would fight outside his shop. An overall really respectable person though.

As a bonus, of course, we have Tommy. Despite the fact he was literally 8 years old, the little guy was only a few inches shorter than Quackity. (like wtf this family is insanely tall) You'd often find him quietly sitting in the back of the store playing some games on his phone despite the fact that he was usually a loud, obnoxious child. He'd annoy his brothers, father, Quackity, and Niki whenever he were bored or wanted something. Tommy was a funny kid though, often saying things that would force a laugh out of the people around him. Quite an interesting boy.

Now, looking at the three brothers, you'd assume and no way in hell were they all blood related. Which would be true. Philza had told Quackity that Technoblade used to be a stray kid often coming into the shop to ask for something to eat. He eventually came so often that Phil had to adopt him, which is how the family came to be. Wilbur and Tommy were indeed blood related, just the different genetics from their mother and father created two very different looking guys.

* * *

That afternoon, Quackity was sitting behind the counter as usual, except this time, he was waiting for two specific individuals to walk through those doors. He was only snapped back into reality when a voice started to speak.

"Big Q, when is Tubbo coming back?" Tommy asked, standing beside Quackity, phone clutched in one hand. He never seemed to set it down. 

"Just wait a bit Tommy, they'll probably be here soon." Quackity replied, when another person started to talk.

"Who'll be here soon?" Quackity and Tommy looked up to meet the eyes of Wilbur, as he walked over to the cashier area from the back.

"Remember that guy I told you about yesterday? With the kid?" Quackity asked, jogging his memory.

"Ah, that guy. Alright, I'll be in the back for a bit. If anything happens just call for me, yeah?" Wilbur said, walking back through the door from which he came.

"Yep." The smaller of the two responded, looking back down at Tommy. "Now, don't get all impatient, yeah?" The child only responded with an annoyed sigh before walking over to his spot at the back of the shop.

A few minutes later, Quackity had served another couple of people when the little bell rang again. Looking up in anticipation, his heart raced a little bit once he realized the people who'd just walked in were those from yesterday. Tubbo clutched his father's hand, spotting the cashier with a smile as he ran up to the counter to greet him. 

"Hello Mr. Quackity!" Tubbo exclaimed, peeking over the top of the counter.

"Hey Tubbo!" Quackity greeted with a grin. "Tommy's been waiting for you all day." Without saying another thing, the kid ran over to where he and Tommy sat yesterday, striking up a conversation with each other. "And you, Mr..." 

"Schlatt. My name's Schlatt." The suited man responded with a smile. 

"Can I get anything for you Mr. Schlatt?" Quackity requested with a grin. _Schlatt. That name sounds familiar._

"Give me your Americano." He demanded. There was that menacing tone again. (For those who don't know, an americano is basically just black coffee.)

"Yes sir." As the barista started to make the drink, he could almost feel the intense stare on him. After a few minutes of silence, he was finished with the drink as he awkwardly handed it to the taller man.

"Thanks. I'll come back in a couple hours or something, yeah?" Schlatt spoke, taking a drink from the coffee, a pleased expression sprawling across his face.

"Alright, see you then Mr. Schlatt." Quackity smiled, waving the man away as he strided out the door, coffee in hand.

He then started to fix up Tubbo's smoothie as he got yesterday. 

(Sorry y'all, I know this is a short chapter but I'm having writers block rn so i can't think of what to write haha... I'll have another chapter done by later tonight probably, to make up for this one.)


	4. Mission Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt admires Quackity as he makes his drink and plot thickens. :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I'd like to thank wavyboi22 for inspiring the plot premise this chapter :]
> 
> Thanks Wavy :DD !
> 
> (Also, sorry about the late uploads lol I keep on procrastinating)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Schlatt was never one for having crushes - if he took an interest to someone, he'd confidently ask them out. Simple as that. However, he'd constantly meet people that were only after him for his money, power, and fame. Hell, people even went after his own son in order to gain some sort of recognition from him. it tired Schlatt, as he absolutely couldn't stand people like that. 

But, that's exactly why Quackity appealed so much to him. 

He watched carefully as the barista started his drink, pure espresso shots dripping slowly from the machine into a small cup. There was almost a sort of passion behind those eyes with each and every move he made, hands constantly moving in a swift method, eyes trained on the drink he was brewing. It was almost like he was in a trance as he poured the two shots of espresso into a large cup, filling the rest of the way with hot water. Only when he was finished and handed the drink over to Schlatt that his mood shifted from that of a passionate coffee maker to a friendly cashier.

"Thanks. I'll come back in a couple hours or something, yeah?" Schlatt said, accepting the drink and taking a sip. He had a tendency to drink really hot beverages and come out seemingly unaffected by its high temperature. The americano itself was quite nice though, not that gross bitter mess that other coffee shops would make. It tasted deeper, that strong coffee flavor really making itself known throughout his taste buds. Quite a drink it was, as he felt his faces relax a bit at the pleasure.

"Alright, see you then Mr. Schlatt." The ~~cute~~ barista smiled, waving Schlatt off as he headed out the door, drink in hand.

Maybe Schlatt was a cocky, domineering guy, but who said that wasn't Quackity's type?

-

Now, what you may not have known was that Schlatt and Tubbo had devised a plan the day prior - a mission to get the cute guy's number. It was quite simple, actually. Tubbo would feign sadness, stating something along the lines of 'Well, Mr. Quackity, I never made a schedule for when I come to stay here... Can you give me your number so we can text about it or something?' Then, after acquiring the number, it'd be an easy mission success. Alright then. Plan get the cashier's number - start.

Quackity walked up to where the boys were sitting, strawberry smoothie in hand. "Alright, here's your smoothie Tubbo!" He stated, setting the drink down for the child to drink from.

"Thanks..." Tubbo sighed, taking a small sip from the drink, seeming really sad about something. This act had obviously worked, as the barista's face morphed into that of concern, frown forming on his face.

"Hey man, are you feeling okay?" The server asked, noticing how Tubbo's mood shifted into that of sadness.

"Well... You know, I really like hanging out here and playing games with Tommy. Even the smoothies, which are really yummy. It's just that we've never made a schedule or anything, so I don't know exactly when I'll be back and stuff.. " The kid said again, sighing.

This had caught the attention of Tommy, who had already considered Tubbo a friend in the few short days they knew eachother. Since he was a kid often spending his time in a coffee shop, it wasn't like he'd be able to meet other kids his age. Apart from school where he made a few friends, none of them would come visit the blonde at the shop, which was really upsetting. ( **bruh why is this so sad, poor Tommy)** "Big Qqqqqq! You have to make a schedule! How else will Tubbo come back?" Tommy pleaded with his loud british accent, looking from Tubbo to Quackity and back. 

"Mhm! So, I was thinking you gave me your phone number or something, maybe we could talk about it? The schedule?" Tubbo asked, looking up to meet the eyes of the cashier. He still had his trump card which he hadn't used, those pleading puppy dog eyes, guaranteed to bend anyone to Tubbo's needs.

Looking between the two kids, Quackity just couldn't refuse. Why would he refuse? "Here, give me your phone for a second." He asked, giving in and outstretching his hand for the device. As Tubbo happily handed it to him, ears twitching with excitement, the worker fiddled with the numbers before giving the phone back to the boy. "There you go." he said with a smile, as Tubbo's eyes sparkled a little bit.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed with a grin, marveling at the newly achieved contact. Mission: success.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the two children were still chatting in the back about their game, seeming to get closer with every minute that passed. Quackity would have to tell them to quiet down a couple times, but he was genuinely glad that the two were getting along well. 

"Quackity, your shift's up for today." A familiar british voice spoke as Wilbur walked back into the cashier area from the back, tying his apron around the back of his waist. He hadn't realized that the time went by so quickly, as the shorter of the two glanced at the clock realizing that his shift had indeed ended a few minutes prior.

"Alright, thanks Wilbur. Buttt, I was wondering if I could stay back in the shop for another hour or so?" Quackity responded, untying his apron and sliding it off of his body, revealing the clothes he had underneath.

"Hm? Why's that?" Wilbur asked, making his way closer to the cash register, taking his co-worker's place.

"Eh, I just wanted to hang with Tommy and Tubbo a bit before he left, y'know?" He said again. It technically wasn't a lie, he did really want to spend some time with Tubbo and Tommy. But, greeting Schlatt once again may have also been a contributing factor to that. Wilbur studied the guy for a second, skeptical eyes looking him up and down before giving him a nod of approval. Quackity nodded back with a smile as he made his way over to the table that the two children were staying at. 

"Big Q!" Tommy exclaimed, as he'd noticed the man walking towards him. "Did you know Tubbo here is a god at Minecraft? Bloody hell, look at this house he made!" The blonde boy almost shouted, only quieting down one Quackity shushed him.

"I didn't know that! Hell, I barely play Minecraft." Quackity smiled, looking at Tubbo. "Tell me more." 

(Quick Wilbur POV)

It'd almost been another hour since Quackity's shift ended, as Wilbur glanced over at the three to spot them happily chatting about the game displayed on the small screens. He smiled a little, glad that Tommy was introduced to another boy his age to play his little games with. 

As the doorbell rang, the cashier averted his attention back over to the customer who'd just walked in. "Welcome! What can I--" Wilbur's smile was quickly wiped from his face, hands slapping to his face to cover up his gaping mouth.

J fucking Schlatt had just walked through the glass doors. Those unmistakable horns and ears, and that classic suit and tie. The CEO of one of the largest fucking companies in the country had just walked into this small coffee shop. He looked super annoyed, as the rumors stated, storming over to the counter. Was this the day that Wilbur was gonna die?

(Switch to Schlatt's POV)

What. The. Fuck. 

When Schlatt approached those goddamn glass doors, he expected to see a short, cute, tan little barista waiting for him in anticipation. Not some pretty boy who was just about as tall as him. He didn't even have to walk through the doors all the way before he saw the pretty boy's expression change to that of pure shock. Ugh. Here we go again. 

"You.. you're..."

"Yeah yeah, Schlatt, big CEO man. I've heard it enough. Where's Quackity?" Schlatt cut him off, really not wanting to deal with some fanboy this late in the afternoon. The ram hybrid looked around the shop, just able to spot the top of a little beanie over some chairs. Phew, he hadn't left yet. "Listen, do me a favor. I'm gonna go talk to your short friend over there. Don't tell him anything about my job though, yeah?" He demanded once again, as he slid 100$ over the counter, setting off to the short employee and his son, not even bothering to wait for the poor cashier's response.

"Quackity, Tubbo, Tom." Schlatt greeted with a grin as he approached the tables, the shorter people ( **lol** ) not noticing the man walking over until he called out his name.

"Oh! Mr. Schlatt!" Quackity exclaimed, smiling up at the man. Fucking hell, he was adorable.

"Dad!" Tubbo greeted. Although he was upset that his father's appearance indicated a leave, the kid was also extremely proud to report that their little mission came out to be successful.

"My name is Tommy you old motherf--" Tommy was quickly interrupted by Quackity who covered his mouth with his hand.

"Sorry, he's a really bad kid." The cashier quickly said. Seriously, Tommy was not good at first impressions.

After some more small talk, Schlatt and Tubbo had left with a grin on their faces, Quackity left with a light blush dusted on his face. Schlatt would come off as flirtatious, often without even intending it. He wasn't oblivious, but his words just naturally fell into place.

"Dad! Dad! I got the number! Mission success!" Tubbo almost shouted in celebration as they were driving away from the shop. 

Patting the moobloom hybrid's head, Schlatt chuckled. "Good job buddy. This is gonna be great." 

Back at the store, however, Quackity was wondering why Wilbur was practically hyperventilating despite the fact the british man (nervously) denied anything happening. A strange man, WIlbur was.

(Hey guys! Lophrel here! I'd again like to thank user wavyboi22 for the "Schlatt admiring Quackity work" prompt today! They helped me form the beginning of the chapter which eventually formed the rest of the plot :] 

If anyone else has any prompts for what they may wanna see next, please express it in the comments! Although I may not use your prompt, it really does help when I'm inspired by these different ideas :D )


	5. Intermission

Hey guys!

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter update, but I just wanted to tell you guys that I won't be updating the chapters for another day or so. 

Even though it's winter break, I've been procrastinating on writing these stories. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy writing these out, I just feel like i might need to take a break for a bit. 

I know that I asked you guys for prompts on my last chapter, and those ideas will definitely not go to waste; I'll surely be posting new chapters after I rest a bit. It's just that whenever I write for long periods of time, my writing tends to get sloppier and I overall don't feel like writing. 

Again, I will be posting soon again, maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after that. Rest assured, I'll be back before the winter break ends lol

Anyways, I'm really sorry again if you guys were excited for a chapter update, but in due time I will be able to get back on my feet and start writing again!

Thank you for reading :D  
  
PS: I will not be taking any more prompts since I have a bunch of the plot already planned out, so I'm very sorry if you had one that you wanted to see in the story :(

PS #2: If you guys would like, you can share all your ideas on the story so far as well as your own prompts in the comments, even if I may not use them. I love reading about how you guys are enjoying the plot so far as well as your own little headcanons:D Constructive criticism is advised as well, I really want to make sure there aren't that many flaws in my writing.


	6. Quick Update

Hey guys!

So, I know this is kind of a really shitty idea on my part, and I'm extremely sorry to those who gave me any prompts, but during my rest I decided to write out a sort of constructed plot.

This means that any prompts suggested to me are going to be wiped off the idea-list, and likely won't be written (unless I had them planned beforehand).

I know I had a few ideas given to me, and I responded that I'd use them, but I kind of realized that I had an idea I was super interested in writing.

I acknowledge the fact that I'm kind of writing what I want to from my personal fantasies, and I'm really sorry if I'm not able to fulfill yours :(

I am new to writing fics, so I do make several dumb mistakes, and this is a clear example of one.

Again, I'm super sorry to those I told that I'd write for, and I'm also sorry that this isn't a chapter update D:

I am writing the chapter right now though, so stay tuned for that!


	7. Things were revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt wants to reveal to Quackity his actual position of CEO by making him do some more babysitting :o
> 
> (Uhh, I'm updating this summary after I've finished this chapter, and let's just say I didn't intend for this to get so spicy near the end o.o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> I'm back to uploading, and if you haven't seen the previous chapter, please go read that now ;-;  
> Also, I'd like to mention that this story takes place a few months after the initial encounter of Quackity and Schlatt, they've become a lot more flirty and stuff.
> 
> Edit: I just realized that the plot premise was partly inspired by user breakyahbackity on the comments of chapter 4 :D
> 
> Thank you, Backity :]
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy the following!

It's been months since Quackity and Schlatt first made their encounter, and things were still going incredibly well. The cashier found himself waiting in anticipation every afternoon for that man to walk in with his child and spark up a conversation before he left, sometimes too soon for their liking. 

Over this long period of time, Quackity had started to recognize their personalities better. Tubbo would often first come off as a shy but polite kid, when deep down he's just as mischievous as Tommy. The two made an incredibly chaotic duo, often getting themselves in some sort of trouble that the poor barista would have to deal with, and sometimes apologize for. While it was tiring, the company often lightened the mood on a bad day. 

Schlatt also revealed a bit more about himself through some subtle and some not so subtle ways. Well, to put it shortly, he knew that the guy was single, rich, and very charming. Yeah, he did sometimes come off as impolite or flat-out rude, but that was really attractive, (to Quackity at least).

But, it'd also been months since Wilbur had first met Schlatt, and he hadn't changed from his initial reaction at all. Every time Wilbur was even in the same room as Schlatt, he'd quickly exit without a word, or when Quackity brought the man up, his coworker would just stay silent and nod along, a fake smile and nervous sweat tracing his face. It was weird. Well, it was weird until this very day;

Schlatt never initially wanted Quackity to know about his job of owning a big fucking company. He'd change. They all did once they knew of Schlatt's money and power and fame. Well, the months that passed by proved to the CEO more and more of how trusted the other could be. Plus, it wasn't like he could keep the secret for much longer anyways. It was time to break the rather obvious news. But how would he react? Admittedly, the businessman kind of got nervous at the thought.

"Hey," Schlatt greeted, clearing his throat. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Uh, sure! Shoot." The shorter of the two stated with that smile of his. Seriously, he was so fucking adorable.

"Well, since you do really babysit Tubbo well and all that," He said again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you think you could free up your schedule or something and bring that Tommy kid with you to babysit at my place?" Schlatt asked, only realizing how ridiculous that sounded once it flew from his mouth.

There were a few seconds of quiet before the silence was replaced with a laugh from behind the counter. "What kind of request-- I mean, maybe?" The cashier giggled at the sudden and peculiar question. "How about this, Schlatt. Write me a date and pick me and Tommy up if we agree to it, yeah?" Quackity finally stated, smile still spread wide across his face. 

"Yeah. Yeah, sounds good." Schlatt responded with a sigh of relief before he left the shop with a quick goodbye and grin plastered across his face. _Fucking hell, it gets harder to talk to him everyday. It must be love_ , Schlatt thought, covering his mouth with his hand as he walked away from the small place in deep thought. What he failed to notice once he turned away was Quackity practically melting in blush, overwhelmed with the sudden and kind of private idea requested to him. What got more private than inviting someone to your own home? Well, it was just babysitting, he guessed.

Anyways, the plan was simple - once Quackity saw the huge ass penthouse Schlatt and Tubbo lived in, the ram hybrid would just casually state how he was this all-powerful boss of a huge company. Why? I dunno, to sound cool I guess.

It hadn't taken the two a long time to decide on a date, as Quackity asked Phil for just a day or two off. Of course, the manager was extremely nice about it and even offered more time off. Hell, Quackity had requested so much more work after Schlatt's appearance that the guy seriously deserved a break. He was, however, a bit more hesitant when the cashier also asked to take Tommy with him. But what could he lose? Quackity was already a really trusted friend at this point, so there was no harm in taking him up for a babysitting session, right? Tommy was also really on board with the idea, so why the hell not.

**(Time skip to when the two decide to meet up :O)**

Quackity marveled at the giant building in front of him, eyes sparkling. It looked so high end, he almost felt embarrassed wearing such casual clothes around it. _Was this really where Schlatt and Tubbo lived?_ He thought to himself, as Schlatt just casually strolled towards the large doors, Tubbo practically dragging Tommy along. Hell, even Tommy looked surprised at the giant building towering over him. 

"You coming?" Schlatt asked over his shoulder, smirking at how Quackity stood there, mouth agape.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Coming." Quackity quickly replied, fixing the beanie on top of his head and fidgeting around with his fingers as he started to make his way inside alongside Schlatt.

Oh god, when Quackity walked into that lobby, he felt as if he were going to faint. The ceiling looked to be 100 feet above the ground, elevators lining either side of the reception desk. The floor was of marble tiling, a red carpet leading from the main entrance over to the counters. Humongous chandeliers illuminated the area, and the air smelled closely to that of a hotel's. **(Y'know when you enter a hotel, they always have that crisp, hotel smell to them? idk if it's just me, but I love the smell of hotels.)** Hell, there were people dressed with suits, presumably workers, referring to the ram as 'Mr. Schlatt' and to Tubbo with 'Sir. Tubbo' as they walked around doing a bunch of work around the large room.

"Holy shit, Schlatt this place is fucking huge." Quackity said barely above a whisper, shock still lining his expression. It almost felt foul to curse in such a rich place. 

"Well, I guess I live in a huge place?" Schlatt laughed, walking over to the elevator that the two kids had run over to.

Tommy was now absolutely fascinated, looking around eagerly with glistening eyes. Tubbo was buzzing with excitement since he'd never had a friend, other than babysitters and tutors, come to visit him at his own home. For once, the roles were reversed as Tubbo sped through his words with exhilaration, Tommy just listening with wide eyes and nodding head.

As they entered the elevator, Schlatt pull out a keycard and swiped it through the little mechanism that sat next to the buttons. The doors began to close, as the elevator started to ascend, carrying the four to who knows how big of a home, a chill jazz quickly replacing the music that was heard from the lobby as they got farther and farther away from it. 

Now, once those doors opened, Quackity didn't know what to expect. But god, he did not expect this.

Humongous windows lined the walls which overlooked the city, the ceiling extending upwards much father than necessary. Once stepping out of the elevator, more things caught his attention, like the spiral staircase that somehow led to somewhere higher up, as well as the giant fucking kitchen with three fridges, 4 stovetops, and long lines of counters elegantly put together in order to form a beautiful cooking area. Needless to say, he was speechless.

"You.. are you some sort of drug dealer or something man?" Was all that the cashier could muster in his dumbfoundedness as he was replied with a laugh from the rich man.

"Actually, sweetie, believe it or not, I'm the owner of the company Schlatt Co. Heard of it?" The CEO watched in amusement as Quackity's face formed from confusion, to thinking, to a look of realization & pure shock, and finally to that of pure embarrassment as he tried to cover his red face with his hands, to no avail. 

After a few seconds of Quackity muttering unintelligible prayers in Spanish, he spoke again. "God damnit man, how'd I not realize that earlier.." Crouching down and resting his face in his hands, still in embarrassment. The biggest fucking entertainment company in the country, and Quackity couldn't differentiate it's CEO from that of some guy who was his type. For fuck's sake, his name was the brand! It's literally called Schlatt Co.! "You.. Why are you only telling me this now, uh, sir?" The shorter asked, looking up a little bit from the little shell he'd created in order to meet the eyes of the other, towering over him. _Damn, he looks good from this angle too.._ They both thought. ( **not like that ;-;** )

"Hey, hey. Drop that 'sir' shit, it's just Schlatt," He started, slowly crouching down in order to get to eye level with the other. "And I only waited 'till this long because your cute ass wouldn't take a hint every time I flirted with you." He out right stated with a smirk, bringing his hand up to gently grip the chin of the other in order to get him out of hiding behind those hands of his.

Schlatt only grinned harder as he saw Quackity's face get redder and redder as he processed the words that the other had just spoke. 

**(Bruhhh I just noticed how quickly things are going now :o**

**I think this'll be alright though since I can just build more plot around their relationship moving forward :D**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for leaving on a small cliffhanger lolll)**


	8. Taking care of sick ppl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity gets sick and Schlatt takes care of him :o  
> (and vice versa)
> 
> This is just a side story chapter thing - a short one that takes place way later in the plot after Quackity and Schlatt are engaged. The series will pick back up where it left off on chapter 7 on the next chapter though :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> I'm kinda tired rn, but to sum up my absence - I've noticed that there's too much work over the week for me to update everyday.   
> So, my upload schedule will likely be every week or so.   
> This is just a side story chapter thing - a short one that takes place way later in the plot after Quackity and Schlatt are engaged. The series will pick back up where it left off on chapter 7 on the next chapter though :)
> 
> I'm sorry for an inconvenience I've caused, but please enjoy the chapter :]

"Schlatt?" Quackity croaked in his raspy morning voice, feeling around the bed only to find that his fiancé wasn't there. Sighing, the black haired man attempted to get up; only to immediately get a throbbing headache and waves of fatigue course through his body. The yelp that escaped his throat was loud enough for the ram hybrid to hear from the kitchen, running over to the bedroom in concern.

"Babe?" Schlatt called out, quickly turning on the lights and standing beside the shorter one, (who'd ended up laying back down due to the sick feeling). "What happened?" he asked, scanning the other for any signs of harm.

"Schlatt I feel sick. Like, really bad." The Mexican huffed, chest now heaving with each gasp of breath taken. He felt his body was most definitely heating up, as he attempted to kick off the blankets with what little strength he had.

Bringing the backside of his hand over to his lover's forehead, the ram was surprised with just how hot his face was. "Fucking hell, you're heating up like crazy." The taller of the two exclaimed, carefully removing the blankets to Quackity's relief.

"You can just say I'm hot." Quackity chuckled in his daze, covering his eyes with his forearm in order to block out the light. "It's so bright.." He said, as Schlatt sighed and walked over to turn off the lights and back to the kitchen. A couple minutes later, he'd returned with a few items in his hands. A glass of cold water, some pills, and cold, wet towel.

Setting the items down onto the nightstand, the taller of the two carefully lifted his lover's head in order to sit him up. While the headache returned, Quackity was too absorbed in the carefulness of his partner to notice it that much. "Here, pop this pill in your mouth and swallow it with some water." The caretaker said, grabbing a pill along with the glass he'd brought, watching carefully as to make sure the other didn't choke and die or something.

After the water was finished, Schlatt laid Quackity back down onto their bed, draping the cold towel over his forehead. The ram rarely got sick considering how strong his immune system was, but his fiancé got sick enough that they'd learned the protocols. Not only was he short, but he had a low alcohol tolerance and a weak immune system. What a fragile man.

Standing up to return the glass and bottle of pills to their rightful place, Schlatt was stopped in his tracks when he felt the lightest tug, turning around to see that Quackity was clutching onto his shirt in desperation. "Don't leave." Was all he had to say before Schlatt gave him a warm smile, setting the items back down on the nightstand. He crawled back into his spot on the bed, carefully holding the other in his arms as to not disturb the towel atop the sick man's head.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Schlatt chuckled, before the two drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

(This was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, so why not add a second part where Schlatt gets sick and Quackity has to take care of him?)

Quackity had only realized something wasn't right when his fiancé's chest began to heave as the two clutched each other in their arms. It was rather late in the night and the couple had just prepared to go to sleep before the strange occurrence started. 

Tugging at the ram's shirt, Quackity asked with a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?" 

"...I don't feel so okay." Schlatt admitted, looking down and taking note of his fiancé's cute little worried expression. He knew himself that he was sick, it's just that it happened so rarely that the ram had forgotten what it was like.

Wiggling out of the larger's clutch, Quackity quickly ran out of the bedroom shouting, "I'll be back!" before returning a few minutes later with a water bottle, medicine and cold towel. "Okay, now sit up." He demanded, wanting the sick man to take some pills.

"No, this headache hurts like a bitch." Schlatt said, unwilling to get up. He grinned a little at the pout that his lover gave him, continuously refusing to get up as he was barraged with a bunch of demands.

"Oh come onn! Babe, if you don't take these it's gonna get worse!"

"Eh, I don't think it can get worse." Schlatt shrugged off, flipping over to his back in order to face the ceiling, and his pissed off fiancé. However, that's also when an idea struck Quackity's head. The shorter of the two quickly grabbed a pill from the bottle and threw it into his mouth. Then, with no warning, he started a fucking make out session with his sick partner. Well, if you were to say that it caught the ram off guard, that'd be a bit of an understatement.

But, this was all part of his plan. Somewhere in the mess of confusion and tongues slipping into each other's mouths, the pill that he'd popped prior was now in Schlatt's mouth. Pulling back, Quackity watched in content as his fiancé swallowed the pill with a hard gulp.

After a few coughs, Schlatt started again, "QUACKITY I COULD'VE CHOKED ON THAT SHIT!" he exclaimed, quickly sitting up before collapsing back down onto his pillow with the headache.

"Good thing you didn't." Quackity only giggled, wiping off the saliva on his lips with his shirt sleeve and collapsing next to the ram. While Schlatt was still upset with the underhanded tactics that were used against him, he could never stay angry at his lover for long, especially when he was pleading for forgiveness with hugs and kisses.

With a grumble, the hybrid shifted over to his side to face Quackity, pulling him closer and holding on tightly. The shorter only hummed with content, as he whispered a good night and the two drifted off to sleep, knowing that the next morning would be.. well... interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity's abusive ex shows up and Schlatt (almost) decides to kill that bitch:o
> 
> (I couldn't think of anyone on the SMP who is this toxic, so I made the ex character up :) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Back to uploading kinda...
> 
> I'd like to thank user breakyahbackity on chapter four for giving me this prompt!   
> I had already thought of this scenario happening even before chapter 2, but I still wanted to credit them since they mentioned it again on a different comment section thing :)
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy!

Long story short - Quackity had to have a one on one talk with Wilbur regarding his relationship status with Schlatt. Let's just say that Wilbur was reasonably shocked and happy for him at the same time. I mean, just imagine it - your coworker, who works in a small family owned coffee shop, just happens to start dating one of the biggest CEO's in the world. Goddamn, things were happening really quickly.

As Quackity went back to the cashier stand in order to leave Wilbur to his thoughts, he was greeted with the sound of Tommy and Tubbo getting riled up - a lot louder than he wanted. Sighing, he made his way over to the table where the two usually sat. "Guys, you need to quiet down again. This is like the 3rd time in the past hour." He stated, watching as the two kids looked up to meet his eyes.

"Big Q why can't we just go play at Tubbo's house again then?" Tommy asked, slightly upset with the number of times that he 'wasn't at room level volume'. 

"Yeah, I think it'd be great if we just played at my house." Tubbo gleamed eagerly, trying to push the idea along. The kid really didn't have many people over.

"Well first of all, I have to be here to work and watch you two. Second of all, I'd have to get both of your dads' permissions to do that." Quackity explained, watching as the two kids groaned in the rejection of their proposal. 

"Okay, okay. But can't we just hang out again when you go on a date with Tubbo's dad like last time?" Tommy asked casually, confused as to why Quackity's face burst into a bright red hue.

"That wasn't a date! It was a babysitting session!" Quackity quickly rebutted, waving his arms around in a frantic motion.

"Yeah right." Was all he replied with before picking his phone back up in order to resume his game.  _ I swear to god, this fucking kid is too smart for his own good,  _ Quackity thought as he attempted to compose himself while walking back to his spot behind the cash register. 

Well, his face had never dropped quicker than when he saw that figure walk into the shop, the prior blush on his face replaced with flushed face .

Quackity tended to constantly attract the people around him with his upbeat attitude and personality, making no exceptions for even the worst of people. That included his ex-boyfriend, Kai. A toxic, manipulative, and overall no good lion hybrid. (Maybe that's where he got his pride and narcissism.)

Quackity isn't sure how he got himself into a relationship with the man. Maybe it was his well built body type, his shiny blonde hair, the seemingly mild domineering personality, whatever.

But it'd led to a whole ass year of gaslighting, lies, and abuse. Yet, the man would still occasionally walk into the shop in order to have 'chats' with his ex. The cashier knew that Kai was only there to try to get him back - to lead him on only to stomp him back to the ground for another year. He was tired of it.

"Quackity, you're looking as good as ever." The tall blonde started, walking up the counter with his shit eating grin and studying the barista closely with those sharp blue eyes. While he was indeed attractive, it was only a façade, hiding all that venom and toxicity.

"Kai, what can I get for you." Quackity said behind grit teeth, hands clutching into a ball.

"No need to be so cold, babe." The obnoxious man stated, leaning on the counter in order to get that much closer to the cashier who'd backed away. Quackity could smell the drugs on him, a scent that he hated to his core. It always reminded him of bad things.

"Don't call me that." Quackity replied as a firmly as possible, even though he felt like running as far away as he could from the lion hybrid. Despite the taller's smile, the barista could notice his mood shift to that of annoyance. It made him uneasy.

"You **know** that you're gonna come crawling back to me." He stated again, leaning closer and closer to Quackity, who only attempted to back up as far away as possible without seeming scared. Which he was.

* * *

Schlatt was admittedly excited to see Quackity. He'd gotten used to entering the shop in order to pick up Tubbo, but couldn't get over how the cashier would always grin once he entered those doors. It was an adorable sight.

Exiting his car, the man casually walked over to the shop with his sunglasses on. (As to not attract any unwanted attention.)

Looking through the glass doors, there seemed to already be a customer in line. Alright, fine. Schlatt would wait for the man to finish his order.

Entering the shop, Schlatt slowly realized that what should've been a casual interaction between a cashier and customer was actually a sort of argument. (Keep in mind that the blonde customer had a tall frame; not as tall as Schlatt, but enough to cover up the view of the cashier from anyone behind him.) Stepping closer to the two, the ram also realized how close the guy was to Quackity, and the uncomfortable expression on the barista's face. This was not good news.

"You **know** that you're gonna come crawling back to me." The (seemingly) lion hybrid stated, reaching a hand out to pull Quackity closer only for his arm to by slapped away from the now upset Schlatt.

"Who the fuck are you?" The ram hybrid angrily started, glancing over to see that Quackity's prior, uncomfortable expression eased slightly.

"Who the fuck do you think you a--" The blonde man stopped right in his tracks once his eyes met Schlatt's', face forming to that of horror, body almost frozen in place. 

"Schlatt. I'm Schlatt. Now, tell me your name, fucker." The ram calmly stated, putting himself between Quackity and the aforementioned 'fucker'. The guy only looked up at the other in bewilderment, too astonished to utter a single word.

"Schlatt.." The ram felt a small tug from behind him, finding Quackity pulling at his suit. "I'm alright." He stated, despite the still scared look in his eyes and bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Schlatt studied the cashier's face for a few seconds before looking back to the customer with a sigh.

"Get the fuck out before I change my mind." The ram hybrid coldly stated, watching as the other scrambled out the doors with a string of frightened apologies and farewells. Behind him he heard a sigh of relief.

"Who was he?" Schlatt asked, turning around once again to face the shorter of the two. The ram was both confused and upset with what'd just happened and he needed an explanation.

Hearing the question, Quackity brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, averting his eyes to the side in nervousness. "...my ex. He was my ex." The cashier hesitated, looking up after a few seconds to see a really angry expression on Schlatt's face. An expression that he hadn't seen before. Annoyed, at most, but never upset to this degree.

"What? Why the fuck was he here?" Schlatt furiously asked, not upset with Quackity, but with the so called ex. _I swear to god, the next time I see his ugly ass try to get near this fuckin' shop I'll-_

"I-It's nothing! The two of us broke up like 6 months ago." Quackity frantically said, kind of afraid of what the ram was capable of doing to someone he didn't like. He also was sure to leave out the abuse part. It was something he wanted buried away and forgotten about. "Plus, I'm with you now!"

Studying the other for a few seconds, Schlatt sighed with an simple, "Alright." Before continuing on with his flirtatious antics. However, he made sure to keep a mental note of what this 'ex' looked like in order to gather some information on him later. He wasn't going to leave this situation unhandled.

(Kai makes an appearance later in the story, so watch out for that bitch >:( )


	10. there are way too many of these a/n

Hello all!

I'm very sorry that this isn't another update, but I wanted to ask something before I start/not start the next one.

Basically, I've been writing down a few of my ideas and I've found that this fanfic is kinda losing my interest. AKA, I'm finding it hard to continue. 

So, I have a proposition;

Either I'll discontinue this series and start a few new ones, or I can continue to write this one but uploads will be kinda slow.

Here are my other ideas though: (I'll label which ones are just gonna be one shots and which ones are gonna be multiple chapters. They're all also Schlackity :] )

  1. Schlatt kicks Quackity out on a winter night but comes back for him in guilt. (One shot)
  2. Quackity can see red lines that connect soulmates but can never find his, until he meets Schlatt. (Multiple chapters)
  3. Glatt starts to realm the surface world once again, incapable of remembering his terrible dictatorship. All he remembers is his undying love for Quackity - a man that is still mourning over his husband’s death. (Multiple chapters)
  4. Quackity is at a club when he sees his ex enter the doorway. Not wanting to draw any attention towards himself from the guy, he turns around and just fuckin kisses the man standing next to him. (Undecided, likely multiple chapters.)
  5. Quackity, a former SCP, is now a personnel in charge of SCP-541447. Things happen, idk. (Multiple chapters, inspired by writers GammaLice and schlattplushies. This is also my favorite idea out of the list since I can potentially add new ships and characters I like :])



However, this is completely your guys' choice in the comments. :D

I'll just try to ratio the votes on whether to continue this series, "is coffee better than a bottle of whiskey?", or to start a few new ones.

Also, if you have any ideas on this list that you favor over the others, feel free to tell me!!

Again, I'm super sorry about not posting another chapter today, but if this fanfic wins in the voting, I'll post the other chapter this weekend :)

Thank you for your patience!


	11. Final update

Alright guys, I think we've got it figured out;

Basically, mostly everyone in the comments of the last update chapter said that although they're upset about this fic dying, you guys are supporting the idea of reading a different one, which I'm very grateful for. :DDD

Prompt 4, "Quackity is at a club when he sees his ex enter the doorway. Not wanting to draw any attention towards himself from the guy, he turns around and just fuckin kisses the man standing next to him. (Undecided, likely multiple chapters.)" has won, therefore, I will be making a fic based around it. (Yayy :D)

As a runner up, we have prompt 5, "Quackity, a former SCP, is now a personnel in charge of SCP-541447. Things happen, idk. (Multiple chapters, inspired by writers GammaLice and schlattplushies. This is also my favorite idea out of the list since I can potentially add new ships and characters I like :])" which I'll be posting after I finish prompt 4. 

And finally, in third place, we have prompt 3, "Glatt starts to realm the surface world once again, incapable of remembering his terrible dictatorship. All he remembers is his undying love for Quackity - a man that is still mourning over his husband’s death. (Multiple chapters)" Which I'll likely be writing after prompt 5. 

Prompt 4, the one that I am currently writing, is a bit confusing so let me quickly sum up the situation;

The first chapter of that story was my very first Schlackity fic which I never really planned on uploading, and kept in my drafts. It was supposed to be a story revolving around the idea of Quackity babysitting Tubbo, and Schlatt being this big CEO.

So, basically the same story premise as this Coffee Shop AU fic.

However, I decided to take the story and build it around prompt 4 after finding it in my drafts, meaning that the actual prompt won't happen until chapter 2.

The first chapter is introducing a few of the characters and stuff, as well as Quackity's job, and then the whole club-scandal-thing happens after that. Caught up? Okay :]

The first chapter should be out in, like, a few minutes, actually, since I already had most of it finished beforehand :O

Anyways, thank you all so much for supporting this series, and if you guys liked this one, then I'm sure you'll like my next one :D  
And with that, please bid this book farewell as a new story approaches!! :DDD


End file.
